


Fun in the Tub

by billieisdead



Series: Dom!Reader/ Markus [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Grinding, My First Smut, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billieisdead/pseuds/billieisdead
Summary: You and Markus have some fun in the tub.This is my first smut so sorry if it's garbage.





	Fun in the Tub

Love. Love is gross. Love is strange. Love is hard. But this isn’t love. No, this is something primal. Something raw. Something people would shame you for. Biting. Blood. Pain. Moans. Him.

He runs his nails down my back. I moan as I arch my back out of the water. His tongue down my throat. His pants and grunts fill the bathroom, echoing through my ears. I break away from the kiss and go for his neck. I suck and bite, each time earning a louder moan from Markus.   
“Fuck, keep going.” He pants as I rub my hands against his ass. Squeezing, grabbing, scratching, marking what’s mine. I grin.  
“Yes please.” He begs. That’s something I love about him, he always knows what I’m about to do next. I pull the lube from beside the bath tub, rubbing the cool gel on my fingers. I drag my fingers down his ass, circling where he wants me to touch. I can see his LED light a bright red.  
“Please Y/N. Please!” He gasps as I penetrate him. 

Moaning and sighing. I pump my fingers in and out, teasing his sweet spot. My name spills out of his mouth, desperate. I smile before I hit his prostate with everything I have, pumping in and out, hard, fast.   
“Jesus! Yes! There right there!” He exclaims, thrusting against my fingers, water splashing everywhere. He grinds against my leg, pleading and begging for any kind of stimulant for his cock.  
“No. You’re gonna cum like this, no hands. Grind against me if you have to but I won’t touch you and you can’t touch yourself.” I say. He whimpers as he grinds faster, pre-cum dripping out of his cock. I pull my fingers out of his hole and hit hard against his prostrate. He gasps. 

I feel the hot cum spill out of him. He moans against my skin as he grinds against me, trying to make the most of his orgasm. I pull him as close as I can against me as he comes down from his high. He sighs and relaxes into my touch.   
“I love you.” He says, nuzzling into my neck. I chuckle and kiss the top of his head.   
“I love you too, baby boy.”


End file.
